rosegoid_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 was the first installment of Rosegold Longterms. It featured a cast of 12 houseguests with Emeraldspades winning the season with a vote of 3-2 over JollyJaymee. It premiered on July 23rd and finished on August 12th. Twists *'Battle of The Casting Agents:' On Week 1, the house would be competing for HOH. However, they did not know that the HOH would grant immunity to 5 others -- the 5 who were casted alongside them by the same person. In the end, Rachel won assuring those casted by Phlaire safety. Houseguests 'Game History' Week 1 At the crazy Rosegold Big Brother 1 premiere, the houseguests entered the house and met each other. They immediately took part in the 1st impressions/ BB Kingdom HoH competition! RachelSwindler came out on top winning the HoH competition. Rachel then named Jaymee, Riyad and Galactic the Have Nots, right after the twist was announced, the move in group Rachel joined the house with would be immune for the week, leaving: Aria_Goddess, YaAllxh, Garman2399, Telnetrowan, and JollyJaymee safe from the block. Rachel then nominated GalacticYoshi and RiyadhattatAlt for eviction. At the PoV competition: Aria, Rachel, Fan, Telnet, Emerald and Cat competed in a Sugary Candyland version of Ready Set Woah! Rachel outlasted her competition and won her 2nd competition of the summer becoming not only the 1st female and overall HG to win a competition on RBB history but also the 1st to win an HoH, 1st to win a PoV, and the 1st to control a week. Rachel discarded the veto and at the eviction GalacticYoshi said goodbye in a 8-1 vote. Week 2 At the beginning of Week 2, Fan had won the "McRosegold" HOH Competition! In a quiet nomination ceremony, Fan had nominated Cat and Riyad for eviction. Aria, Kinq, and Jaymee were selected for the veto, in which "Sapphire Says" was hosted. In the end, Aria listened to the commands the best, and scored the golden power of veto! She decided to discard, respecting Fan's nominees. At the live vote and eviction, Cat thought she was safe but was evicted 5-3. Week 3 Part 1 At the HOH Competition, Aria rose to power as she had won the True/False HOH about BB19! Soon, nominations took place where she had nominated Jaymee and Kinq. At the veto draws, Fan, Riyad, and Emerald were selected to play in a 1 on 1 knock out style POV! Emerald secured the veto win, and saved Jaymee as Rachel was named the replacement by Aria because she "spread lies" (quoted by Aria). At the Live eviction, it was revealed to be a double, and in a 5-2 vote, Rachel was the first evictee of the night. Part 2 Soon after this, the 8 other houseguests competed in a Crapshot HOH, where Emerald had rose to power, shooting a perfect score. She nominated Garman and Allah due to them not having any real social connections, and in a chess style veto, Aria had came out on top winning her second veto! She respected Emeralds nominees, and discarded. In Garman's plea, he said to the houseguests "Emerald and Jaymee were working together", (Garman's quote). In the end, all of this backfired onto Garman as the vote tied and he sealed his own fate, as Emerald evicted Garman. Week 4 After the shocking double eviction, Kinq unexpectedly won his first competition of the summer. He decided to nominate Jaymee and Telnet due to lack of communication, and this made Jaymee mad. At the veto draw, Aria, Fan, and Emerald selected by Telnet's houseguest choice, participated in the POV Competition, where it came down between Jaymee, Emerald, and Telnet, but in the end, Emerald was able to pull it out winning her second veto and third competition of the season! She decided to do what she did on part one of the double eviction, and save Jaymee, and Kinq nominated Allah. In Allah's eviction plea, she stated that Telnet was spreading lies about Allah and he was attacking her, but Telnet denied it all. In a close vote, Allah's efforts weren't enough as she was booted out of the house. Then, the remaining 7 houseguests were told they made the jury, and they all celebrated! Week 5 Part 1 After a day of celebration, the houseguests got back to business at the "Woody Delight" HOH Competition. Aria was able to have the best alertness, and scored HOH! She decided to nominate Fan and Rowan, claiming promptly Fan was the pawn for the week. At the POV Competition, the houseguests had to observe various walls and look at their details, and answer a series of true/false questions. In the end, it came down into a three-way tie breaker between Aria, Kinq, and Emerald. In the end, Emerald was able to guess closest to how many votes to evict at the time, 36, and won the veto! She ultimately decided to discard, respecting Aria's nominees. At the eviction, the house was shocked when it came to a tie, and since Aria had promised Fan safety, she proved that she was a woman of her word and evicted Rowan making him the first juror of the season. Soon after, it was revealed to be a double eviction. Part 2 After Rowan's eviction, the houseguests went straight to the HOH competition which was a sword fight, except blocks randomly disappeared underneath them. Jaymee died, then Fan, then Kinq, and finally Emerald had 22% health while Riyad had 100%, and it semed like Emerald would lose, but she pulled it out and won HOH! She nominated Fan and Kinq, and they went straight to the POV where they had done "BB Throwback" which was an elimination style competition where houseguests were read a line describing a competition they had done, and in the end it came down between Aria and Fan. Aria was able to guess the answer correctly, making her win the POV. She struggled making the decision, but ultimately decided to discard. In the first unanimous vote of the season, Kinq was evicted 3-0 as the second member of the jury. Week 6 After the double eviction, the houseguests had some time to relax before the next session. At it, the houseguests competed in "Tick Tock To 15," Where the houseguests had to do obbies in order for them to get a certain amount of points. The first person to make it to 15, or exceed it, would win the HOH. In the end, Riyad scored 16, and won his first competition! He decided to nominate Jaymee and Emerald, with a thought in mind. At the "OTEV The Confused Chick" competition, it came down to Aria and Emerald, where Aria had secured the win and saved Emerald, making Fan automatically go up as the replacement nominee. In the end, Fan had been evicted 2-0 as the third member of the jury. Good game, Fan. Week 7 After Fan's eviction, the houseguests went straight to the HOH Competition, "I Do Recall," where they had to answer Before/After, True/False, and A/B questions. In the end, Jaymee had won the HOH, and his first competition of the season! He nominated Aria because she hasn't been nominated before, and Riyad because he nominated Jaymee. At the POV Competition, the houseguests finally got to play "Hide and Go Veto," where Jaymee had owned the week scoring the POV and his second competition win. He discarded, and Emerald was torn between who to take. In the end, she decided it'd be best to take Aria, and Riyad was evicted as the fourth juror in fourth place. Good game, Riyad! Week 8 Finale ''The Jury''